Just One Kiss
by Johnna97
Summary: Peeta Mellark, handsome and charming owner of a multi-million dollar law firm, and his paralegal, the witty and ambitious Katniss Everdeen, have become the best of friends. Will the boundaries of their friendship be tested when Peeta asks for just one kiss? One-Shot.


"Slacking off on the job I see, Ms. Everdeen."

Katniss jumped slightly from her seat, clicking out of the US Weekly website, her guilty pleasure as of late. She turned the swivel chair to face Peeta in mock annoyance.

"I was not! You know, someone has to keep up with Kim and Kanye's marriage. I'll give it two more weeks before one of them is knocking on our door to settle the divorce. Okay, maybe two is being too generous," Katniss remarked sarcastically.

A small chuckle rose from Peeta's lips. Katniss couldn't help but admire his breathtaking smile; the way his eyes, as blue as the ocean, lit up. The world could literally begin and end in his smile. Katniss mentally berated herself for being so sappy. Yuck! It just wasn't her. But she couldn't help it. The man was just too adorable. Too damn adorable for his own good. Since she had started working for Mellark Law Firm LLC, she grown incredibly attached to Peeta, despite her best efforts. Although being a paralegal was definitely not her ultimate career goal, it was at least a start. Plus, the firm's pay was more than she could ever ask for frankly. But most of all, Katniss loved getting to spend time with Peeta Mellark, one of Los Angeles' top entertainment lawyers. Not only was he showing her the ropes of the legal world, but he had become one of her closest friends and confidants. Although she was reluctant to mix business with pleasure, Peeta was persistent and convinced her that there was no harm in becoming friends. It was the little things that she appreciated: the cup of hot tea with a speck of honey waiting on her desk every morning; the thoughtful little gifts; giving her a ride to her apartment after a long day at the office. Peeta was always there.

But, Katniss would never reveal her true feelings. She didn't quite understand them herself. Plus, it was too risky. Katniss Everdeen never risks her heart.

" Hello Katniss! Katniss!" Peeta waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Peet! I guess was daydreaming, again. Tell me why you haven't fired me again?"

Katniss and Peeta chuckled at the same time.

"Maybe because you're just so cute," Peeta replied cheekily.

Katniss blushed a deep red, flickering her eyes away from his to hide her embarrassment. Her heart rate began to speed up as he walked up to her chair. He gently wedged himself between her legs, putting his forehead on top of hers. Katniss could feel his breath fanning over her face, their noses touching and lips inches apart.

"Peeta, what are we doing?" Katniss whispered, her silver eyes penetrating his.

"Just one kiss. Just to know what it feels like. I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I promise to stop if you want me to," Peeta breathed.

Katniss looked up at him hesitantly.

"Katniss, don't think just feel. Please let me make you feel good."

Peeta placed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth. Katniss could barely muster an intelligible word.

"Okay, " Katniss barely managed to get out.

Without warning, Peeta placed his lips on to her. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle. Soon their kiss became more passionate and their tongues began to devour each others. Katniss moaned loudly into the kiss. Peeta released his lips from hers and began to slowly leave a trail of hot wet kisses down her neck. When he reached her blouse, he began to undo the buttons, revealing a lacy black bra. Katniss noticed that his blue eyes had become darker. He quickly unsnapped the bra and threw the lacy material to the side.

"God you're beautiful," Peeta whispered in awe.

Katniss's blush was quickly replaced by a moan when he began to suck on her nipples, alternating between each one. Her head fell back in pleasure.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Katniss said as Peeta released his mouth from her breasts.

She quickly took off his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt with her nimble fingers. With his shirt now off, Katniss marveled at the definition of muscles, moving her hands across his smooth, taut abs. Could this man be any more beautiful? She slowly moved her hands down to his crotch, grabbing the thick bulge through his slacks.

"Fuck Katniss," Peeta hissed.

Peeta removed her hand and quickly removed her his pants and boxers, revealing his large manhood standing erect. Katniss felt her panties becoming wetter at the sight of Peeta's gorgeous body. Never taking her eyes off him, she began to slowly pull down her pencil skirt, taking her matching lace panties with them. Once they were both completely naked, they just looked at each other. Six months of waiting, longing, and fantasizing had manifested to this. They collided once again; passionately kissing and grinding against each other.

"Peeta I can't take it anymore. I am ready," Katniss whispered breathily as she released their lips.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked.

"More than anything, Peeta. I trust you."

Peeta smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He placed her on the edge of the large desk in the office and slowly guided his manhood into her wet entrance. Slowly, he began to move in and out.

"Peeta, please go faster!" Katniss moaned.

Peeta began to move faster, rocking them both into a sea of pleasure.

"Of fuck Katniss! I am going to cum!

"Peeta please don't stop" Katniss yelled.

Katniss screamed in pleasure as she felt her walls contract around Peeta's manhood, as he released himself into her tight opening. In the aftermath of their lovemaking, they stared at each other, breaths heavy and eyes hazy with lust. Peeta smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I guess that was more than just one kiss," Katniss joked.

"Way to state the obvious Ms. Everdeen."

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"I love you.."

Katniss grew quiet for a second, overwhelmed by Peeta's confession.

"Katniss, you don't have to say it back. I'm sorry!" Peeta replied, obvious sadness in his voice.

"No Peeta. I do love you. I am just scared. So scared." Katniss buried her face into Peeta's neck.

"You don't have to be afraid Katniss. I'll always be there for you. I promise," Peeta whispered into her.

The two smiled at each other and met in a passionate kiss once again. They were ready to take on anything that was in store from them. Together. Yes, together.


End file.
